the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Achilles, son of Peleus
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | First Name Pronunciation * AH-kill-ees |- | Homeland | Thessaly, Greece |- | Occupation | Former King of Myrmidon |- | Born |- | 1153 BC |- | 1190 AD - Brought back from Hades |- | Death |- | 1127 BC - Killed by Paris in the Battle of Troy |- | 1217 AD - Returns to Hades to be with his wife and daughter |- | Sigil | |- | Motto | Immortality is Ours |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Demigod |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.88 meters |- | Hair color | Golden |- | Eye color | Blue |- | Spoken Languages | Greek & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Peleus, son of Aeacus † * Thetis |- | Spouse(s) * Kyra Spyros † |- | Children * Panos of Myrmidon * Lyra of Elis † * Arista of Myrmidon |- | Other Family Members * Dante, son of Panos - Grandson * Sansa of Myrmidon - Granddaughter * Auréle Mistale Kyra Storm - Granddaughter * Laini Torani Rose Storm - Granddaughter * Thayn Achilles Solon Storm - Grandson |} Achilles was always known to be great, even before birth. The gods prophesied that his mother Thetis and father Peleus would create a born warrior, far out competing his father. And it was through this vision of Zeus, that Achilles’ parents were forced into marriage. When Achilles was born and grew to be a child, he was sent to Mount Pelion, where his mother and father had been wed, and there was sent under the guidance of a centaur named Chiron, who knew his father well. Through many years, Achilles was trained to be a great warrior in all corners of combat. He was fed the innards of lions, wild bores and bears, pumping him with all the strength he could get. When he left Pelion, he was soon King of the Myrmidons. The War of Troy When Achilles was a boy, the seer Calchas prophesied that the city of Troy could not be taken without his help. Thetis knew that, if her son went to Troy, he would die an early death, so she sent him to the court of Lycomedes, in Scyros; there he was hidden, disguised as a young girl. During his stay he had an affair with Lycomedes' daughter, Deidameia, and she had a son, Pyrrhus, by him. Achilles' disguise was finally penetrated by Odysseus, who placed arms and armor amidst a display of women's finery and seized upon Achilles when he was the only "maiden" to be fascinated by the swords and shields. Achilles then went willingly with Odysseus to Troy, leading a host of his father's Myrmidons and accompanied by his tutor Phoenix and his close friend Patroclus. At Troy, Achilles distinguished himself as an undefeatable warrior. Among his other exploits, he captured twenty-three towns in Trojan territory, including the town of Lyrnessos, where he took the woman Briseis as a war-prize. Later on Agamemnon, the leader of the Greeks, was forced by an oracle of Apollo to give up his own war-prize, the woman Chryseis, and took Briseis away from Achilles as compensation for his loss. This action sparked the central plot of the Iliad, for Achilles became enraged and refused to fight for the Greeks any further. The war went badly, and the Greeks offered handsome reparations to their greatest warrior; Achilles still refused to fight in person, but he agreed to allow his friend Patroclus to fight in his place, wearing his armor. The next day Patroclus was killed and stripped of the armor by the Trojan hero Hector, who mistook him for Achilles. Achilles was overwhelmed with grief for his friend and rage at Hector. His mother obtained magnificent new armor for him from Hephaestus, and he returned to the fighting and killed Hector. He desecrated the body, dragging it behind his chariot before the walls of Troy, and refused to allow it to receive funeral rites. When Priam, the king of Troy and Hector's father, came secretly into the Greek camp to plead for the body, Achilles finally relented as he was moved by the king's plea, he received Priam graciously and allowed him to take the body away. After the death of Hector, Achilles' days were numbered. He continued fighting heroically, killing many of the Trojans and their allies, including Memnon and the Amazon warrior Penthesilia. Finally Priam's son Paris, aided by Apollo, wounded Achilles in the heel with an arrow; Achilles died of the wound and his soul descended to Hades. Return of the Myrmidons Blast from the Past Hundreds of years quickly turned into thousands, but at the 12th century, Achilles was reclaimed from Hades. Aided by the gods, he swam up the River Styx and returned to the land of the living, thousands of years after his death at Troy. His freedom from death, however, had made him a slave of the living and beautifully deadly Callandra of Midas. Achilles was greeted by soldiers serving Queen Callandra, who had been the one to ask the Gods to retrieve him from Hades. The resurrected warrior was taken to meet the golden queen at her legendary Isle of Midas, with its buildings and streets paved with gold. Initially thankful for his rescue, he quickly realized that there was a price to be paid, one of eternal servitude to the queen of gold. He was pampered and given run of the mighty isle palace, and it was there that Achilles met his future wife, Kyra Spyros, who was nothing more than a slave to the golden queen. While she first resented him, Kyran and Achilles bonded and their relationship flourished into a love for her that he never realised until after her 'supposed kidnapping'. Achilles quickly saw through the facade of Callandra. She knew of Achilles' power and greatness, and wanted him to lead her army to conquer the world and pave it in gold. Achilles refused, showing he still had his morals. However with the help of Zeus and Kyra, they escaped the isle and fled to the mainland of Greece. The Royal House of Myrmidon Together with Kyra, he explored the many places he had once been in his youth, coming to terms with the effects of time. Cities he had known were nothing but rubble, people he had once called friends were nothing but dust in the wind. Everything as gone, except him, and he realized he had to rebuild his life again. They traveled all over, reclaiming his armour and his weaponry that had been hidden in the most deadly of locations. They faced minotaurs and chimeras, but they claimed the prize, but one more remained. Aegina, Achilles' rightful seat of power. Achilles was never renowned for subtly or discretion, and so after some brief planning with Clitus, he faced the King of Aegina and challenged him. The king fell within minutes and Achilles, son of Peleus proclaimed the island to be called Myrmidon, and appointed himself as king. No one argued with him, and a new era for the island was born. And with it, Achilles went about to resurrect the legendary Myrmidons, to train the best fighting force Greece had ever seen. He had his crown, his people and soon his warriors to defend his lands, but he was in need of something else. He needed a queen. Although unmarried, Achilles made the bold move of proclaiming Kyra his queen. Though she had only been a slave, he had seen the spirit that lay inside her and soon he realized he had fallen for her as well. After the infamous War of Midas and the events that had followed, Achilles and Kyra were married, and shortly after their wedding (barely hours in fact), they welcomed their twin children to the world; Panos, who would one day be king, and Lyra, the future queen of Elis. Their twins would be the first born to carry the royal name of Myrmidon. They later welcomed another princess, Arista. 'Gallery' Pictures= Troy-still-001.jpg| Troy-still-007.jpg| Troy-still-020.jpg| Troy-still-011.jpg| Troy-still-017.jpg| RulersofMyrmidon.jpg|Achilles and his wife. Pan_and_Lyra_babies.jpg|Panos & Lyra, Achilles' twin children. Achilles & Baby Lyra Smaller.jpg|Achilles had known he would have a son, but Lyra took him completely by surprise. PanandLyra.jpg|Panos & Lyra all grown up Achilles_and_babykopie.jpg|Achilles with their youngest child, Arista Druuf Attack.jpg|Druuf Attack! Achilles sighs as he suffers a 'surprise' attack. AchillesandKyraPregnant.jpg|Achilles with his pregnant queen, Kyra. Achilles_Bust.jpg|A statue of Achilles inside the Amber Palace. Achilles'_Statue.jpg|When Achilles never returned from Hades, his son, Panos, had this commissioned in honour of his lost father. Achilles' statue.jpg|The large statue in honor of Achilles to represent not the man, but the legend. |-| Music= Achilles' Theme|"Let no man forget how menacing we are! We are lions!" The Legend of Achilles|The Legend of Achilles Achilles Abdicates & Panos becomes King|Achilles Abdicates & Panos becomes King "This The Fates Have Said"|What Hera told Achilles was true. Shaina restores her mother's soul to the Elysian Fields, Greece is free once more. Achilles Returns|Achilles Returns From Hades Poseidon's Defeat|Achilles' triumph as Poseidon is defeated Achilles' Final Trial|Achilles' Final Trial to Hades Saving Kyra|Saving Kyra - Achilles' trials in Hades Beyond Heaven & Earth - Achilles & Kyra's Theme-0|Achilles & Kyra's Love Theme Achilles & His Queen|Achilles & His Queen Conquering of Myrmidon|Achilles conquers The Kingdom of Myrmidon Achilles & Kyra's Wedding|Achilles & Kyra's Wedding |-| Videos= The Legend of Achilles-0|The Legend of Achilles Achilles vs The Temple Guard from TROY with Brad Pitt Excellent Quality-0|Achilles attacks the temple of Apollo. Troy Achilles Speech to Myrmidons HD|Immortality! Take it! It's yours! ~PI6FBE|Achilles fights Hector to the death. Category:Demigod Category:Male Category:Military Category:Royalty Category:Myrmidon Category:Dragon Blood Achilles, son of Peleus Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kingdom of Myrmidon Category:First Generation